


Reunion

by TheFlamingNymph



Series: Broody Porcupine Snapshots [5]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counterpart to my one-shots "What am I?" and "They Didn't Know". Hawke returns from the events at Adamant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

He doesn’t know anyone is in the house until it’s too late, and he curses himself for his lapse in awareness. It had been so quiet around this little cottage, that he’d stayed there long after he should have left. It had nothing to do with this being the last place they had been together, he told himself, but because it would be too hard to move himself and his daughter without back-up. Now there was someone in the house, he could hear the footsteps heavier than his own, heavier than anything that should be in the house, and panic spread when he heard little feet padding the floor towards it. She was supposed to be asleep!

He was in the entryway as quick as he could, weaponless, relying on his markings to take down whoever it was. The sight that greeted him floored him, knocked the breath clean out of him. Lyall stood as tall as she could for as little as she was, her arms around the neck of her mother. Her mother who was as crumpled and defeated as he had ever seen her, sitting on the floor and almost completely wrapped around the girl. She was holding her tight, shaking, fingers running through the black tangles of her hair. The woman was gasping air like she couldn’t breath, like she was wounded, and her eyes met his. They were joyous and hurting at the same time, searching his. She didn’t have to say anything, he knew what they were saying. Forgive me, I’m sorry. She tucked Lyall’s head under her chin as she tried, desperately, to catch her breath and stem the welling tears.

He approached slowly, just as you would a wounded animal, and knelt, pulling both of them gently against him. This was right, this was where she belonged, and it was filling the jagged hole he had chosen to forget was there. His arm found it’s usual nesting spot in the dip of her waist, using that as an anchor to pull her ever closer, and keep her from slipping away. His other rested lightly on the little one’s back, feeling the excitement coursing through her small frame, and a wry thought about how he had hoped to get her to bed soon flitted through his head. His lips pressed lightly against Hawke’s temple, and he felt her tension unravel and she allowed herself to slump against him, weary from her travels and her emotions.

“You came back.” His voice was deeper than usual with his own emotion, but he couldn’t let Lyall see how deeply shaken he was, how profound his worry had been. Fathers needed to be strong.  
“I said I would.” Her fingers still worked at the tangles in her daughter’s hair, deft movements easing the knots.

“I was--”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Angst looks so good on those two. I never meant to write so much FenHawke, but then Tumblr happened and... yeah. I love these two too much. But, there are a million other things I want to write, but these two dorks. Oh, why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Anyways, comments make my day, fic suggestions and prompts make me creative, and kudos make me squee.


End file.
